Murder Mystery Game
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: This is just a bunch of stuff I used for my murder mystery game and I'm putting it on here so I don't accidentally delete it. If you find this you are more than welcome to use it for your own party.
1. Chapter 1

Colonel George Mustard

Born April 25, 1905, 50 years old

Father: Grey Mustard

Mother: Hunney Mustard

Sister: Spicee Mustard

Father died on October 3, 1920 from a heart attack.

Mother raised him and his younger sister by herself

She never remarried

Is not married

Served as a Colonel in WWII

Stationed in the 93rd Battalion in the Marines in Berlin, Germany

While stationed in Germany he befriended German immigrants by the name of Adolphus Gustard, Stranz Freids and Gustav Johannst

Stole essential airplane radios from planes docked in the nearby American garage.

They sold these parts on the black market

Profited greatly from the parts

Another friend who was stationed in Berlin was Lord Augustus Orange who was a naval pilot

Lord Orange helped steal the plane parts

Lord Orange funded most of the black market dealings and collected most of the money

After WWII he moved to Daytona Beach, FL

He was dating a young woman named Sylvia

Met Mr. Adrian Body at a bar called the Palm Tree

After a few too many drinks he confessed to Mr. Body about stealing the radio parts

Mr. Body was angry because his brother had died in an airplane crash after failed radio transmissions

Mr. Body threatened to report him to the police unless Col. Mustard agreed to pay $1400 a month

He agreed

He then moved to Washington D.C. to work in the pentagon on a top secret mission involving making the next fusion bomb

He attended Miss Joann Scarlett's business of ill repute

He used the services of Ms. Lavender Brown

Costume:

Formally dressed

Must have the color yellow somewhere on the costume

No jeans

Button down shirt

Suit

Tie

Personality

Pervert

Usually found looking into the chest of women

Alcoholic

Usually seen with a drink in his hand

Flusters easily

Arrogant


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel George Mustard,

I hope you remember me from the bar in Daytona Beach. The bar was called if I remember correctly The Palm Tree. It was a quaint little bar I think. I really enjoyed their Tom Collins. That is my favorite drink you know. I know you had a good time my dear friend because you felt loose enough to tell that dreadful little story. The story if I remember correctly was that you had stolen parts from military planes and sold them on the black market. Very disturbing story. Very disturbing indeed. A certain plane was flown by my dearest brother, Jonas. He died in Pearl Harbor after the flight tower was unable to communicate the appending attack to him. He died leaving behind his two young daughters. My poor nieces. Our family was devastated. I still mourn the loss of my brother. A dirty business blackmail is. It makes one feel lowly and dirty. I feel, however, my friend that I must blackmail you in order to get retribution for my family. I will not go to the police with this if you agree to pay a lump sum for my trouble. I will take $1400 a month and not a penny less. If you do not agree to these terms then I will go to the police. I eagerly await your answer.

Sincerely,

Mr. Adrian Body


	3. Chapter 3

11

Colonel Mustard's Timeline:

6:00-6:15 Arrive at party. Sit with Miss Scarlett, Mrs. Peacock, and Ms. Lavender. Just bud in on their conversations.

6:30-6:45 Dinner is served. Sit in your designated seat.

Dinner Dialogue: does not have to be followed exactly. It is just a guideline. Remain silent until Mrs. Peacock starts talking.

Mrs. Peacock: Well, I am Mrs. Peacock, for those of you I haven't met yet. I am used to being a husband as part of my husband's work and I'm perfectly comfortable with getting the ball rolling. I have no idea what we're doing here but I am determined to enjoy myself. Oops, I forgot we're not supposed to reveal anything about ourselves.

Mr. Green: I know who you are.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know who I am?

Mr. Green: I live in Washington D.C. too.

Prof. Plum: So you're a politician's wife?

Mrs. Peacock: Yes, I am. So Mrs. White, what does your husband do?

Mrs. White: Oh nothing, he just lies around on his back all day.

Prof. Plum: So, Colonel Mustard, are you a real colonel?

Col. Mustard: I am, sir.

Miss Scarlett: Are you going to let everyone know that you live in Washington, too?

Col. Mustard: How do you know this? Have we met before?

Miss Scarlett: I have seen you before but you may not have seen me.

Mr. Green: Do you live in Washington D.C. too, Miss Scarlett?

Miss Scarlett: I sure do.

Mr. Green: What about you? Are you a real Prince?

Prince Azure: Yes, sir. I also work as a Good Will Ambassador to my home country, Spain.

Ms. Lavender: Does anyone here not live in Washington D.C.?

Lord Orange: We do not.

Prof. Plum: Neither do I. I do, however, work for the United Nations.

Prince Azure: Another politician.

Prof. Plum: No, I work for the medical branch, the W.H.O. or the World Health Organization.

Mrs. Peacock: Can I assume then, Ms. Lavender, that you live in Washington D.C. as well?

Ms. Lavender: Indeed, I do.

_Everyone eyes each other suspiciously._

Mrs. Peacock: Mrs. Body, I demand to know what is going on here.

Mrs. Body: We must wait for my husband. He arranged this entire party. If everyone is finished, while we wait for him we'll adjourn to the study for drinks.

6:45-6:50 Study. Sit next to Professor Plum and Ms. Lavender. Gifts will be given from Mr. Body. Feel free to speculate and ask any questions you'd like.

6:50 First murder

7:00 Return to the study. Sit wherever you'd like.

7:05 Disturbance.

Colonel Mustard: If you're such a doctor then how could you have not known that Mr. Body was still alive?

Prof. Plum: I was sure Mr. Body was dead. At least I thought he was.

Ms. Lavender: Well, he sure is dead now. Who would want to kill him twice?

Mrs. White: Well that was inappropriate!

Mrs. Body: That was my husband!! You little tart! Do not joke about his death.

Ms. Lavender: I always make jokes when I'm upset. It's my defense mechanism.

Mrs. Peacock: What a terrible quality to have in a young lady. If I was the killer I'd kill you next.

_Everyone turns to Mrs. Peacock in surprise. _

Mrs. Peacock: I said if….

Mrs. Body: Well, I think we should all return to the study and could someone please clean up my husband's body?

Mr. Green & Lord Orange: We will.

Mrs. Body: Ok, let's go back to the study and I will reveal the content of this letter.

7:15 Revelations.

Mrs. Body: My husband has left me a letter stating I should reveal why everyone has been gathered here. It is in this envelope sitting on the piano. I do not know what the contents of this envelope are but he wrote in this letter that I should read them and all would be revealed. Very, well, you have all been gathered here tonight because you are all being blackmailed. My instructions are to read what you are all being blackmailed for.

Mrs. Peacock: Must we read these things out loud?

Mrs. Body: I'm sorry. Colonel Mustard. While you were stationed in Germany in WWII, you stole essential radio parts from the American airplanes.

Mrs. Peacock: A lot of our great airmen died because those parts were missing. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Mrs. Body: Yes, my husband's brother included.

Colonel Mustard defends himself.

Mrs. Body: Moving along…Professor Plum, you were once a doctor for children but not you work for the United Nations.

Prof. Plum: I still study medicine.

Mrs. Body: But you're profession has changed, why?

Col. Mustard: What did he do?

Mrs. Body: Do you know what doctors aren't supposed to do with their lady patients? _Everyone nods or agrees_ Well, he did.

Mrs. Peacock: Oh my god, how disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Are you making moral judgments, Mrs. Peacock? How do you consider taking bribes under the stall of a men's room?

Ms. Lavender: I'd say it stinks.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know? When were you in that men's room?

Ms. Lavender: So it's true.

Mrs. Peacock: No it's a viscous lie.

Mrs. Body: Well, I'm sure we're all glad to hear that but you've been paying the blackmailer for over a year now to keep that story out of the papers. Mrs. White, your third husband was my husband's brother. He died under mysterious circumstances.

Mrs. White: That is true, he was found dead at home. His head had been cut off and so had his you know. I had been out all night at the movies.

Ms. Lavender: Oh I get it! Lying on his back in his coffin.

Mr. Green: I'm not going to wait for Mrs. Body to expose me so I choose to expose myself.

Lady Peach: Please there are ladies present.

Mr. Green: I work for the state department and I'm a homosexual. I see no crime or feel no shame but I must keep what I am a secret or I will lose my job.

Prince Azure: That is an abomination.

Mrs. Peacock: Ew, disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Lord Orange you make cigars correct?

Lord Orange: Yes, what is wrong with that?

Mrs. Body: Nothing if that is all your business is but how about when you are slipping plastic bags out of a window to a bunch of Columbian immigrants?

Lord Orange: You cannot prove anything.

Mrs. Body: And you Lady Peach have you seen any of these dealings?

Lady Peach: No I have not.

Mrs. Body: This brings us to you, Ms. Lavender.

Miss Scarlett: Yeah, what's your little secret?

Mrs. Body: As if you didn't already know, Miss Scarlett. Ms. Lavender was one of your employers and Colonel Mustard was one of your clients wasn't he? You've already admitted to knowing him.

Colonel Mustard: This is an outrage.

Miss Scarlett: She's right sugar no need denying it.

Mrs. Body: Well, everyone here has a blackmailer…

Lady Peach: What about Prince Azure?

Prince Azure: I've done nothing wrong.

Mrs. Peacock: You're the one who found my husband and this little fruit cake in bed together!

Mrs. Body: Well now that is out we cannot forget that there is a murderer on the loose. It could be one of you or it could be an outside person. I suggest we split up into teams and search and investigate the house. We'll draw straws.

Prof. Plum: Wait, supposing one of us is the killer than the other half of the team will get killed.

Lord Orange: Then we will have discovered who the killer is.

Mrs. Peacock: I don't want to take the chance.

Colonel Mustard: This is war, Peacock. You cannot make a salad without breaking eggs any cook will tell you that.

Miss Scarlett: We all have been given weapons.

Prince Azure: She's right. They should be locked up.

Mrs. Body ok, we'll lock them up in the kitchen.

7:35-8:00 Investigation #1

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Study, Bedroom

Team 2: Room 1, Study

Team 3: Room 2, Room 1

Team 4: Bedroom, Room 2

7:45 Death # 2

8:00-8:15 Interrogation of anyone

Make sure you ask good questions and try and lead people away from suspecting you.

8:15-8:35 Investigation #2

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Room 2, Room 1

Team 2: Bedroom, Room 2

Team 3: Study, Bedroom

Team 4: Room 1, Study

8:35-? Final interrogation and solving the murders.

List of Suspects

Colonel Mustard

Mrs. White

Mrs. Body

Miss Scarlett

Ms. Lavender

Mr. Green

Professor Plum

Lord Orange

Lady Peach

Prince Azure

Mrs. Peacock


	4. Chapter 4

Colonel George Mustard

Born April 25, 1905, 50 years old

Father: Grey Mustard

Mother: Hunney Mustard

Sister: Spicee Mustard

Father died on October 3, 1920 from a heart attack.

Mother raised him and his younger sister by herself

She never remarried

Is not married

Served as a Colonel in WWII

Stationed in the 93rd Battalion in the Marines in Berlin, Germany

While stationed in Germany he befriended German immigrants by the name of Adolphus Gustard, Stranz Freids and Gustav Johannst

Stole essential airplane radios from planes docked in the nearby American garage.

They sold these parts on the black market

Profited greatly from the parts

Another friend who was stationed in Berlin was Lord Augustus Orange who was a naval pilot

Lord Orange helped steal the plane parts

Lord Orange funded most of the black market dealings and collected most of the money

After WWII he moved to Daytona Beach, FL

He was dating a young woman named Sylvia

Met Mr. Adrian Body at a bar called the Palm Tree

After a few too many drinks he confessed to Mr. Body about stealing the radio parts

Mr. Body was angry because his brother had died in an airplane crash after failed radio transmissions

Mr. Body threatened to report him to the police unless Col. Mustard agreed to pay $1400 a month

He agreed

He then moved to Washington D.C. to work in the pentagon on a top secret mission involving making the next fusion bomb

He attended Miss Joann Scarlett's business of ill repute

He used the services of Ms. Lavender Brown

Costume:

Formally dressed

Must have the color yellow somewhere on the costume

No jeans

Button down shirt

Suit

Tie

Personality

Pervert

Usually found looking into the chest of women

Alcoholic

Usually seen with a drink in his hand

Flusters easily

Arrogant


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Anne Peach

Born November 24, 1923,age 32

Father: James Peach

Mother: Olivia Peach

Uncle: Adrian Body

Married Lord Augustus Orange August 2, 1942

One daughter, Evangeline

Comes from a wealthy family in Northern Britian.

Father died in 1933 from influenza

Mother packed up her daughter and moved to Baltimore, MD

Was moved in 1934, she was 11

Developed a illness in 1940 when she was 17

Her mother took her to the local pediatrician, Prof. Patrick Plum

He was a young doctor out of medical school

She took an imidiate liking to him and a relationship ensued

Had many friviolous encounters.

Mother found her and Plum in bed together and flipped

Plum was in his 20's.

Her uncle, Mr. Adrian Body, helped her mother with the court charges against Prof. Plum

They called the police and pressed charges

As a result, Prof. Plum lost his medical license

The whole thing was forgotten until her uncle asked her to give more details about the affair.

He offered to pay her $25,000 for her information

Persomailty:

Queit

Loyal to her husband

Rarely speaks unless spoken to

Usually looks to her husband for permission

Trophy wife

Great pride in her appearance

Enjoys the rich lifestyle and expensive jewelry

Costume

Dresses

Expensive clothes

Must have the color peach somewhere on your outfit

A lot of jewelry


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Augustus Orange,

Dearest nephew. How is my dear sweet Anne? I hope you and Anne and little Eva are doing simply splendid. Luna and I are wonderful. Now that the children are out of the house we have a little more time to ourselves. I am writing, dear nephew, on a person I believe you met during the war. His name is George Mustard. He was stationed with you in Berlin. Do you know of whom I speak of? I need a little information on him and I was hoping you could help me.

Give my love to Anne,

Adrian

Mr. Adrian Body,

It is wonderful to hear from you again. Anne and I are simply wonderful. My little precious girl, Eva, is doing remarkably. She just turned six this past Wednesday. I love to hear her laugh. The joys of fatherhood I suppose, then again, you know all about that. I do know of the man you are speaking of. I was stationed with him in Berlin, as you said. What would you like to know about him? He was a terribly arrogant man.

Augustus

Augustus,

I would like to know if Colonel Mustard was involved in dealings with the black market. I remember hearing you speak of it once when I visited your cigar shop. Any information you can give me would be brilliant. I will gladly pay you $500 a month for any information.

Adrian

Adrian,

I will indeed give you any information you need to know about the pompous Colonel. He did indeed sell airplane radio parts on the black market. I should let you know that most of it was funded by myself however. He was helped by a few German Nazi's which he befriended. Their names were Adolphus Gustard, Stranz Freids, and Gustav Johannst. I did not like these Nazi's and did not speak with them so I do not know much more about them other than their names.

Augustus


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Augustus Orange,

Soy escritura usted señor Orange en las mercancías que discutimos. Es cocaína pura del colombino del 100%. Haré la orden enviar por el plano a su tienda del cigarro en un cajón no marcado. Pago neeed primero por supuesto. Podemos arreglar una reunión para la liberación de mi dinero.

Jose Validez

Mr. Validez,

Enviaré a mi hombre de la segunda mano a su destinación para entregar el dinero y el producto. Ésta es la vez última que le diré no dirigirse a mí por mi nombre real y no enviar cualquier cosa a mi hogar o tienda del cigarro. Si me cogerían en nuestro reparto de negocio por favor sepa que le arrastraré para tragar conmigo.

Lord Orange


	8. Chapter 8

11

Lord Orange's Timeline:

6:00-6:15 Arrive at the party. Sit by Colonel Mustard if he has arrived. If not sit with your wife and leave room for him. You can talk about your daughter and your family and that you sell cigars and nothing else.

6:15-6:45 Dinner is served. Sit in your designated seat.

Dinner Dialogue: does not have to be followed exactly. It is just a guideline. Everyone will remain silent until Mrs. Peacock starts to talk.

Mrs. Peacock: Well, I am Mrs. Peacock, for those of you I haven't met yet. I am used to being a husband as part of my husband's work and I'm perfectly comfortable with getting the ball rolling. I have no idea what we're doing here but I am determined to enjoy myself. Oops, I forgot we're not supposed to reveal anything about ourselves.

Mr. Green: I know who you are.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know who I am?

Mr. Green: I live in Washington D.C. too.

Prof. Plum: So you're a politician's wife?

Mrs. Peacock: Yes, I am.

Prof. Plum: So, Colonel Mustard, are you a real colonel?

Col. Mustard: I am, sir.

Miss Scarlett: Are you going to let everyone know that you live in Washington, too?

Col. Mustard: How do you know this? Have we met before?

Miss Scarlett: I have seen you before but you may not have seen me.

Mr. Green: Do you live in Washington D.C. too, Miss Scarlett?

Miss Scarlett: I sure do.

Mr. Green: What about you? Are you a real Prince?

Prince Azure: Yes, sir. I also work as a Good Will Ambassador to my home country, Spain.

Ms. Lavender: Does anyone here not live in Washington D.C.?

Lord Orange: We do not.

Prof. Plum: Neither do I. I do, however, work for the United Nations.

Prince Azure: Another politician.

Prof. Plum: No, I work for the medical branch, the W.H.O. or the World Health Organization.

Mrs. Peacock: Can I assume then, Ms. Lavender, that you live in Washington D.C. as well?

Ms. Lavender: Indeed, I do.

_Everyone eyes each other suspiciously__._

Mrs. Peacock: Mrs. Body, I demand to know what is going on here.

Mrs. Body: We must wait for my husband. He arranged this entire party. If everyone is finished, while we wait for him we'll adjourn to the study for drinks.

6:45-6:50 Study Sit next to Colonel Mustard. Gifts will be passed out from Mr. Body. Feel free to ask any questions you may have and make any speculations you may have.

6:50 First murder

Your wife will say she needs to go outside to get some fresh air because she is so shaken up. Give her a kiss and let her go. Miss Scarlett will accompany her. Excuse yourself to use the restroom.

7:03 Return to the study and sit wherever you'd like.

7:05 Disturbance

You're wife will have discovered the body and will be very shaken up. Comfort her.

Colonel Mustard: If you're such a doctor then how could you have not known that Mr. Body was still alive?

Prof. Plum: I was sure Mr. Body was dead. At least I thought he was.

Ms. Lavender: Well, he sure is dead now. Who would want to kill him twice?

Mrs. Body: That was my husband!! You little tart! Do not joke about his death.

Ms. Lavender: I always make jokes when I'm upset. It's my defense mechanism.

Mrs. Peacock: What a terrible quality to have in a young lady. If I was the killer I'd kill you next.

_Everyone turns to Mrs. Peacock in surprise. _

Mrs. Peacock: I said if….

Mrs. Body: Well, I think we should all return to the study and could someone please clean up my husband's body?

Mr. Green & Lord Orange: We will.

(Help Mr. Green move Mr. Body's body into the closet)

Mrs. Body: Ok, let's go back to the study and I will reveal the content of this letter.

7:15 Revelations.

Mrs. Body: My husband has left me a letter stating I should reveal why everyone has been gathered here. It is in this envelope sitting on the piano. I do not know what the contents of this envelope are but he wrote in this letter that I should read them and all would be revealed. Very, well, you have all been gathered here tonight because you are all being blackmailed. My instructions are to read what you are all being blackmailed for.

Mrs. Peacock: Must we read these things out loud?

Mrs. Body: I'm sorry. Colonel Mustard. While you were stationed in Germany in WWII, you stole essential radio parts from the American airplanes.

Mrs. Peacock: A lot of our great airmen died because those parts were missing. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Mrs. Body: Yes, my husband's brother included.

Colonel Mustard defends himself.

Mrs. Body: Moving along…Professor Plum, you were once a doctor for children but not you work for the United Nations.

Prof. Plum: I still study medicine.

Mrs. Body: But you're profession has changed, why?

Col. Mustard: What did he do?

Mrs. Body: Do you know what doctors aren't supposed to do with their lady patients? _Everyone nods or agrees_ Well, he did.

Mrs. Peacock: Oh my god, how disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Are you making moral judgments, Mrs. Peacock? How do you consider taking bribes under the stall of a men's room?

Ms. Lavender: I'd say it stinks.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know? When were you in that men's room?

Ms. Lavender: so it's true.

Mrs. Peacock: No it's a viscous lie.

Mrs. Body: Well, I'm sure we're all glad to hear that but you've been paying the blackmailer for over a year now to keep that story out of the papers.

Mr. Green: I'm not going to wait for Mrs. Body to expose me so I choose to expose myself.

Lady Peach: Please there are ladies present.

Mr. Green: I work for the state department and I'm a homosexual. I see no crime or feel no shame but I must keep what I am a secret or I will lose my job.

Prince Azure: That is an abomination.

Mrs. Peacock: Ew, disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Lord Orange you make cigars correct?

Lord Orange: Yes, what is wrong with that?

Mrs. Body: Nothing if that is all your business is but how about when you are slipping plastic bags out of a window to a bunch of Columbian immigrants?

Lord Orange: You cannot prove anything.

Mrs. Body: And you Lady Peach have you seen any of these dealings?

Lady Peach: No I have not.

Mrs. Body: This brings us to you, Ms. Lavender.

Miss Scarlett: Yeah, what's your little secret?

Mrs. Body: As if you didn't already know, Miss Scarlett. Ms. Lavender was one of your employers and Colonel Mustard was one of your clients wasn't he? You've already admitted to knowing him.

Colonel Mustard: This is an outrage.

Miss Scarlett: She's right sugar no need denying it.

Mrs. Body: Well, everyone here has a blackmailer…

Lady Peach: What about Prince Azure?

Prince Azure: I've done nothing wrong.

Mrs. Peacock: You're the one who found my husband and this little fruit cake in bed together!

Mrs. Body: Well now that is out we cannot forget that there is a murderer on the loose. It could be one of you or it could be an outside person. I suggest we split up into teams and search and investigate the house. We'll draw straws.

Prof. Plum: Wait, supposing one of us is the killer than the other half of the team will get killed.

Lord Orange: Then we will have discovered who the killer is.

Mrs. Peacock: I don't want to take the chance.

Colonel Mustard: This is war, Peacock. You cannot make a salad without breaking eggs any cook will tell you that.

Miss Scarlett: We all have been given weapons.

Prince Azure: She's right. They should be locked up.

Mrs. Body ok, we'll lock them up in the kitchen.

7:35-8:00 Investigation #1

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Study, Bedroom

Team 2: Room 1, Study

Team 3: Room 2, Room 1

Team 4: Bedroom, Room 2

7:44 Leave your partner and tell them you are going to get a drink. Miss Scarlett will come out and see you. She will then bash you over the head and you will fall to the ground. Remain in place exactly as you fall until Prof. Plum discovers you.

7:45 Death # 2

You can now go downstairs. You're dead.

8:00-8:15 Interrogation of anyone

Make sure you ask good questions and try and lead people away from suspecting you.

8:15-8:35 Investigation #2

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Room 2, Room 1

Team 2: Bedroom, Room 2

Team 3: Study, Bedroom

Team 4: Room 1, Study

8:35-? Final interrogation and solving the murders.

List of suspects:

Professor Plum

Colonel Mustard

Miss Scarlett

Lady Peach

Lord Orange

Prince Azure

Mr. Green

Ms. Lavender

Mrs. Body

Mrs. Peacock


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Augustus Orange

Born June 21, 1913, age 42

Father: Johann Orange

Mother: Eva Orange

Parents were German immigrants

Married to Lady Anne Peach

They have one daughter, Evangeline, who he spoils rotten

Met Lady Peach at her father's country estate, "Peach Fuzz" in Canterbury, England

Very wealthy

Owns his own company called A Slice of Orange

It manufactures and sells cigars

He employees only Cuban immigrants to roll and sell his fine quality cigars

He also sells cocaine on the side which he gets from Columbian friends

He made these friends with on vacation in Columbia before he married his wife

He married her on August 2, 1942

Served as a WWII naval pilot and was stationed in Berlin, Germany

He was stationed in the same barrack as Colonel George Mustard

With his family's fortune, he helped Colonel Mustard steal essential radio parts from American planes.

It was easy with his access to them

He funded most of the black market purchases and also kept most of the profit for himself

After he founded his cigar company he washed his hands of the whole deal

Mr. Adrian Body was a customer on May 30, 1954.

He saw an old war picture of Colonel Mustard and Lord Orange together

Intrigued, Mr. Body asked if he was willing to give information on their dealings if he paid him $500 a month.

He agreed

Personailty

Arrogant

Very wealthy

Not afraid to showboat his riches

Dresses to impress

Suave attitude

Excessive drinker and smoker

Costume:

Must have orange somewhere on the costume

Suit

Tie

Vest

Clean polished shoes

Watch

Shirt pin

Cuff links

Glasses


	10. Chapter 10

11

Lady Peach's Timeline:

6:00-6:15 Arrive at the party. Sit by Colonel Mustard if he has arrived. If not sit with your husband and leave room for him. You don't really talk. Eye up Prince Azure but keep your comments to yourself and smile sweetly at everyone.

6:15-6:45 Dinner is served. Sit in your designated seat.

Dinner Dialogue: does not have to be followed exactly. It is just a guideline. Everyone will remain silent until Mrs. Peacock starts to talk.

Mrs. Peacock: Well, I am Mrs. Peacock, for those of you I haven't met yet. I am used to being a husband as part of my husband's work and I'm perfectly comfortable with getting the ball rolling. I have no idea what we're doing here but I am determined to enjoy myself. Oops, I forgot we're not supposed to reveal anything about ourselves.

Mr. Green: I know who you are.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know who I am?

Mr. Green: I live in Washington D.C. too.

Prof. Plum: So you're a politician's wife?

Mrs. Peacock: Yes, I am.

Prof. Plum: So, Colonel Mustard, are you a real colonel?

Col. Mustard: I am, sir.

Miss Scarlett: Are you going to let everyone know that you live in Washington, too?

Col. Mustard: How do you know this? Have we met before?

Miss Scarlett: I have seen you before but you may not have seen me.

Mr. Green: Do you live in Washington D.C. too, Miss Scarlett?

Miss Scarlett: I sure do.

Mr. Green: What about you? Are you a real Prince?

Prince Azure: Yes, sir. I also work as a Good Will Ambassador to my home country, Spain.

Ms. Lavender: Does anyone here not live in Washington D.C.?

Lord Orange: We do not.

Prof. Plum: Neither do I. I do, however, work for the United Nations.

Prince Azure: Another politician.

Prof. Plum: No, I work for the medical branch, the W.H.O. or the World Health Organization.

Mrs. Peacock: Can I assume then, Ms. Lavender, that you live in Washington D.C. as well?

Ms. Lavender: Indeed, I do.

_Everyone eyes each other suspiciously._

Mrs. Peacock: Mrs. Body, I demand to know what is going on here.

Mrs. Body: We must wait for my husband. He arranged this entire party. If everyone is finished, while we wait for him we'll adjourn to the study for drinks.

6:45-6:50 Study Sit next to Colonel Mustard. Gifts will be passed out from Mr. Body. Feel free to ask any questions you may have and make any speculations you may have.

6:50 First murder

After discovering the body, you're quite upset. Excuse yourself to go and get some fresh air outside. Miss Scarlett will join you.

7:05 You decide to use the restroom before returning to the study. You here a noise in the room down the hall and you decide to check it out. You discover Mr. Body stabbed to death and scream bringing everyone to you.

7:05 Disturbance

You're husband will comfort you since you are so upset.

Colonel Mustard: If you're such a doctor then how could you have not known that Mr. Body was still alive?

Prof. Plum: I was sure Mr. Body was dead. At least I thought he was.

Ms. Lavender: Well, he sure is dead now. Who would want to kill him twice?

Mrs. Body: That was my husband!! You little tart! Do not joke about his death.

Ms. Lavender: I always make jokes when I'm upset. It's my defense mechanism.

Mrs. Peacock: What a terrible quality to have in a young lady. If I was the killer I'd kill you next.

_Everyone turns to Mrs. Peacock in surprise. _

Mrs. Peacock: I said if….

Mrs. Body: Well, I think we should all return to the study and could someone please clean up my husband's body?

Mr. Green & Lord Orange: We will.

Mrs. Body: Ok, let's go back to the study and I will reveal the content of this letter.

7:15 Revelations.

Mrs. Body: My husband has left me a letter stating I should reveal why everyone has been gathered here. It is in this envelope sitting on the piano. I do not know what the contents of this envelope are but he wrote in this letter that I should read them and all would be revealed. Very, well, you have all been gathered here tonight because you are all being blackmailed. My instructions are to read what you are all being blackmailed for.

Mrs. Peacock: Must we read these things out loud?

Mrs. Body: I'm sorry. Colonel Mustard. While you were stationed in Germany in WWII, you stole essential radio parts from the American airplanes.

Mrs. Peacock: A lot of our great airmen died because those parts were missing. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Mrs. Body: Yes, my husband's brother included.

Colonel Mustard defends himself.

Mrs. Body: Moving along…Professor Plum, you were once a doctor for children but not you work for the United Nations.

Prof. Plum: I still study medicine.

Mrs. Body: But you're profession has changed, why?

Col. Mustard: What did he do?

Mrs. Body: Do you know what doctors aren't supposed to do with their lady patients? _Everyone nods or agrees_ Well, he did.

Mrs. Peacock: Oh my god, how disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Are you making moral judgments, Mrs. Peacock? How do you consider taking bribes under the stall of a men's room?

Ms. Lavender: I'd say it stinks.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know? When were you in that men's room?

Ms. Lavender: so it's true.

Mrs. Peacock: No it's a viscous lie.

Mrs. Body: Well, I'm sure we're all glad to hear that but you've been paying the blackmailer for over a year now to keep that story out of the papers.

Mr. Green: I'm not going to wait for Mrs. Body to expose me so I choose to expose myself.

Lady Peach: Please there are ladies present.

Mr. Green: I work for the state department and I'm a homosexual. I see no crime or feel no shame but I must keep what I am a secret or I will lose my job.

Prince Azure: That is an abomination.

Mrs. Peacock: Ew, disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Lord Orange you make cigars correct?

Lord Orange: Yes, what is wrong with that?

Mrs. Body: Nothing if that is all your business is but how about when you are slipping plastic bags out of a window to a bunch of Columbian immigrants?

Lord Orange: You cannot prove anything.

Mrs. Body: And you Lady Peach have you seen any of these dealings?

Lady Peach: No I have not.

Mrs. Body: This brings us to you, Ms. Lavender.

Miss Scarlett: Yeah, what's your little secret?

Mrs. Body: As if you didn't already know, Miss Scarlett. Ms. Lavender was one of your employers and Colonel Mustard was one of your clients wasn't he? You've already admitted to knowing him.

Colonel Mustard: This is an outrage.

Miss Scarlett: She's right sugar no need denying it.

Mrs. Body: Well, everyone here has a blackmailer…

Lady Peach: What about Prince Azure?

Prince Azure: I've done nothing wrong.

Mrs. Peacock: You're the one who found my husband and this little fruit cake in bed together!

Mrs. Body: Well now that is out we cannot forget that there is a murderer on the loose. It could be one of you or it could be an outside person. I suggest we split up into teams and search and investigate the house. We'll draw straws.

Prof. Plum: Wait, supposing one of us is the killer than the other half of the team will get killed.

Lord Orange: Then we will have discovered who the killer is.

Mrs. Peacock: I don't want to take the chance.

Colonel Mustard: This is war, Peacock. You cannot make a salad without breaking eggs any cook will tell you that.

Miss Scarlett: We all have been given weapons.

Prince Azure: She's right. They should be locked up.

Mrs. Body ok, we'll lock them up in the kitchen.

7:35-8:00 Investigation #1

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Study, Bedroom

Team 2: Room 1, Study

Team 3: Room 2, Room 1

Team 4: Bedroom, Room 2

7:45 Death # 2

When you discover your husband is dead you start panicking and don't want to leave your husband. But Mrs. Body convinces you to go into the study with her.

8:00-8:15 Interrogation of anyone

Make sure you ask good questions and try and lead people away from suspecting you.

8:15-8:35 Investigation #2

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Room 2, Room 1

Team 2: Bedroom, Room 2

Team 3: Study, Bedroom

Team 4: Room 1, Study

8:22 Leave your partner and go into the kitchen. Notice Mr. Green talking on the phone and return to the room.

8:35-? Final interrogation and solving the murders.

List of suspects:

Professor Plum

Colonel Mustard

Miss Scarlett

Lady Peach

Lord Orange

Prince Azure

Mr. Green

Ms. Lavender

Mrs. Body

Mrs. Peacock


	11. Chapter 11

13

Master Timeline

6:00-6:15 Arrival of Guests:

Mr. Green sits by himself

Mrs. Peacock chats with Miss Scarlett and Ms. Lavender

Miss Scarlett chats politely with Ms. Lavender and Mrs. Peacock

Ms. Lavender listens to Miss Scarlett and Mrs. Peacock

Lord Orange talks to Colonel Mustard

Lady Peach quietly listens to her husband talk to Colonel Mustard

Prince Azure sits with Colonel Mustard

Colonel Mustard talks with Lord Orange

Nothing should be revealed about their true identity.

Let the guests know that your husband had to meet someone and would return soon.

6:15-6:45 Dinner is served. Sit in your designated seat.

6:15 Professor Plum arrives

Dinner Dialogue: does not have to be followed exactly. It is just a guideline. Everyone will remain silent until Mrs. Peacock starts to talk.

Mrs. Peacock: Well, I am Mrs. Peacock, for those of you I haven't met yet. I am used to being a husband as part of my husband's work and I'm perfectly comfortable with getting the ball rolling. I have no idea what we're doing here but I am determined to enjoy myself. Oops, I forgot we're not supposed to reveal anything about ourselves.

Mr. Green: I know who you are.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know who I am?

Mr. Green: I live in Washington D.C. too.

Prof. Plum: So you're a politician's wife?

Mrs. Peacock: Yes, I am.

Prof. Plum: So, Colonel Mustard, are you a real colonel?

Col. Mustard: I am, sir.

Miss Scarlett: Are you going to let everyone know that you live in Washington, too?

Col. Mustard: How do you know this? Have we met before?

Miss Scarlett: I have seen you before but you may not have seen me.

Mr. Green: Do you live in Washington D.C. too, Miss Scarlett?

Miss Scarlett: I sure do.

Mr. Green: What about you? Are you a real Prince?

Prince Azure: Yes, sir. I also work as a Good Will Ambassador to my home country, Spain.

Ms. Lavender: Does anyone here not live in Washington D.C.?

Lord Orange: We do not.

Prof. Plum: Neither do I. I do, however, work for the United Nations.

Prince Azure: Another politician.

Prof. Plum: No, I work for the medical branch, the W.H.O. or the World Health Organization.

Mrs. Peacock: Can I assume then, Ms. Lavender, that you live in Washington D.C. as well?

Ms. Lavender: Indeed, I do.

_Everyone eyes each other suspiciously._

Mrs. Peacock: Mrs. Body, I demand to know what is going on here.

Mrs. Body: We must wait for my husband. He arranged this entire party. If everyone is finished, while we wait for him we'll adjourn to the study for drinks.

6:45-6:50 Adjourn to the study. Give out the gifts that are to be given by Mr. Body. Explain to the guests you do not know why they have been gathered here and your husband just told you to give out these gifts if he hadn't returned yet.

Prof. Plum sits next to Ms. Lavender and tries to hit on her.

Ms. Lavender sits next to Prof. Plum while he tries to eyes her up.

Miss Scarlett sits next to Mrs. Peacock

Mr. Green sits by himself

Lady Peach and Lord Orange sit together

Prince Azure sits with Colonel Mustard

6:47 Miss Scarlett excuses herself to use the restroom and kills Mr. Body

6:50 First murder

Mr. Body is found smothered in room 1. The pillow is still on top of his head. The guests run and go to him. Prof Plum will check his pulse and declares that he is dead. Lady Peach excuses herself to get some air and Miss Scarlett goes with her. She talks to Lady Peach for a few minutes and then leaves to use the restroom. Lord Orange goes to the restroom.

7:03 Return to the study

Guests can sit wherever they'd like. Miss Scarlett will find Mr. Body in his bedroom and stab him. Mrs. Body is beside herself with her husband's death. She says she cannot afford to live without him then makes a joke saying she guesses he can because she has a big life insurance policy on him. Lord Orange returns and then Miss Scarlett returns.

7:05 Disturbance

Miss Peach will discover the body again in the bedroom. He has been stabbed.

Colonel Mustard: If you're such a doctor then how could you have not known that Mr. Body was still alive?

Prof. Plum: I was sure Mr. Body was dead. At least I thought he was.

Ms. Lavender: Well, he sure is dead now. Who would want to kill him twice?

Mrs. Body: That was my husband!! You little tart! Do not joke about his death.

Ms. Lavender: I always make jokes when I'm upset. It's my defense mechanism.

Mrs. Peacock: What a terrible quality to have in a young lady. If I was the killer I'd kill you next.

_Everyone turns to Mrs. Peacock in surprise. _

Mrs. Peacock: I said if….

Mrs. Body: Well, I think we should all return to the study and could someone please clean up my husband's body?

Mr. Green & Lord Orange: We will.

(Help Mr. Green move Mr. Body's body into the closet)

A note drops out of his pants pocket addressed to Mrs. Body.

Mrs. Body: Ok, let's go back to the study and I will reveal the content of this letter.

7:15 Revelations.

Mrs. Body: My husband has left me a letter stating I should reveal why everyone has been gathered here. It is in this envelope sitting on the piano. I do not know what the contents of this envelope are but he wrote in this letter that I should read them and all would be revealed. Very, well, you have all been gathered here tonight because you are all being blackmailed. My instructions are to read what you are all being blackmailed for.

Mrs. Peacock: Must we read these things out loud?

Mrs. Body: I'm sorry. Colonel Mustard. While you were stationed in Germany in WWII, you stole essential radio parts from the American airplanes.

Mrs. Peacock: A lot of our great airmen died because those parts were missing. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Mrs. Body: Yes, my husband's brother included.

Colonel Mustard defends himself.

Mrs. Body: Moving along…Professor Plum, you were once a doctor for children but not you work for the United Nations.

Prof. Plum: I still study medicine.

Mrs. Body: But you're profession has changed, why?

Col. Mustard: What did he do?

Mrs. Body: Do you know what doctors aren't supposed to do with their lady patients? _Everyone nods or agrees_ Well, he did.

Mrs. Peacock: Oh my god, how disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Are you making moral judgments, Mrs. Peacock? How do you consider taking bribes under the stall of a men's room?

Ms. Lavender: I'd say it stinks.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know? When were you in that men's room?

Ms. Lavender: so it's true.

Mrs. Peacock: No it's a viscous lie.

Mrs. Body: Well, I'm sure we're all glad to hear that but you've been paying the blackmailer for over a year now to keep that story out of the papers.

Mr. Green: I'm not going to wait for Mrs. Body to expose me so I choose to expose myself.

Lady Peach: Please there are ladies present.

Mr. Green: I work for the state department and I'm a homosexual. I see no crime or feel no shame but I must keep what I am a secret or I will lose my job.

Prince Azure: That is an abomination.

Mrs. Peacock: Ew, disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Lord Orange you make cigars correct?

Lord Orange: Yes, what is wrong with that?

Mrs. Body: Nothing if that is all your business is but how about when you are slipping plastic bags out of a window to a bunch of Columbian immigrants?

Lord Orange: You cannot prove anything.

Mrs. Body: And you Lady Peach have you seen any of these dealings?

Lady Peach: No I have not.

Mrs. Body: This brings us to you, Ms. Lavender.

Miss Scarlett: Yeah, what's your little secret?

Mrs. Body: As if you didn't already know, Miss Scarlett. Ms. Lavender was one of your employers and Colonel Mustard was one of your clients wasn't he? You've already admitted to knowing him.

Colonel Mustard: This is an outrage.

Miss Scarlett: She's right sugar no need denying it.

Mrs. Body: Well, everyone here has a blackmailer…

Lady Peach: What about Prince Azure?

Prince Azure: I've done nothing wrong.

Mrs. Peacock: You're the one who found my husband and this little fruit cake in bed together!

Mrs. Body: Well now that is out we cannot forget that there is a murderer on the loose. It could be one of you or it could be an outside person. I suggest we split up into teams and search and investigate the house. We'll draw straws.

Prof. Plum: Wait, supposing one of us is the killer than the other half of the team will get killed.

Lord Orange: Then we will have discovered who the killer is.

Mrs. Peacock: I don't want to take the chance.

Colonel Mustard: This is war, Peacock. You cannot make a salad without breaking eggs any cook will tell you that.

Miss Scarlett: We all have been given weapons.

Prince Azure: She's right. They should be locked up.

Mrs. Body ok, we'll lock them up in the kitchen.

7:35-8:00 Investigation #1

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Study, Bedroom

Team 2: Room 1, Study

Team 3: Room 2, Room 1

Team 4: Bedroom, Room 2

7:38 Miss Scarlett leaves

7:39 Ms. Lavender leaves

7:42 Col. Mustard leaves

7:43 Lord Orange leaves and goes out into the kitchen

7:43 Prof. Plum leaves and discovers a dead Lord Orange

7:45 Death # 2

Lord Orange is dead in the kitchen

8:00-8:15 Interrogation of anyone

Make sure you ask good questions and try and lead people away from suspecting you.

8:15-8:35 Investigation #2

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Room 2, Room 1

Team 2: Bedroom, Room 2

Team 3: Study, Bedroom

Team 4: Room 1, Study

8:18 Ms. Lavender leaves

8:20 Miss Scarlett leaves

8:22 Lady Peach leaves

8:25 Colonel Mustard leaves

8:30 Mrs. Peacock leaves

Mr. Green is calling the police in the kitchen and when Miss Scarlett enters the kitchen he goes leaves the house.

8:35-? Final interrogation and solving the murders.

List of suspects:

Professor Plum

Colonel Mustard

Miss Scarlett

Lady Peach

Lord Orange

Prince Azure

Mr. Green

Ms. Lavender

Mrs. Body

Mrs. Peacock


	12. Chapter 12

Miss Joann Scarlett

Born March 1, 1925…age 30

Mother's name: Judy Scarlett

Father's name: Ronald Scarlett

Sister: Liza Montgomery

Hometown: New Orleans, LA

Has never been married

Father died 5 years ago on July 5, 1950 from a heart attack

When her father died inherited $50,000

Father's occupation: Lawyer

Mother's occupation: lawyer

Parents ran a law firm together called Garnet Firm.

Attended Renard Parish High School in a suburb of New Orleans

Won prom queen at high school

Dropped out of high school after her senior prom

Dropped out because of a bad break up with ex boyfriend Chevy Malarky

After dropping out of high school became a stripper at a strip club in New Orleans called, "Bangtasia"

Does not get along with her mother and sister because they were not written into the will

Daddy's little girl

Used inheritance money to open an escort service called, "Ma Petite"

Escort service provides the company of a lady with a gentlemen for a few short hours

The men choose the women by photographs

Ma Petite opened on September 5, 1950

First employee was Ms. Hannah Lavender

Hannah was employed there from Sept. 5, 1950 until August 31, 1952

While Hannah was employed Colonel Mustard used her services on May 11, 1951

After Hannah quit..employed Russian illegal immigrant Nakita Checkov

Mr. Adrian body visited Ma Petite on April 3, 1953 and discovered Nakita.

He recognized her as the girl he had had an affair with while stationed in Russia during WWII  
Mr. Body requested Nakita for services and she turned him down saying he had been too obsessed

Mr. Body asked you for Nakita's personal information and you refused

After refused Mr. Body threatened to go to the police if you didn't give up the information you still refused

He then struck you a deal saying that if you agreed to pay him $5000 a year

Personality:

Flirty

Socialite

Attractive

High maintenance

Outgoing

Costume:

Sleek

Pencil skirts

Business suit

No Pants

Button down shirts

Shade of red incorporated somewhere into the costume


	13. Chapter 13

Miss Joann Scarlett,

I am sure you know why I am writing to you. I need to know where Nakita Checkov lives. It is the utmost important. I had relations with her when I was stationed in Russia during the war. If you refuse to give me her information to me then I will be forced to go I.N.S. I have many friends in this department who would be more than willing to grant my request. My request would be to just down your business for employing an illegal Communist immigrant. This is thoroughly un-American.

Sincerely,

Mr. Adrian Body


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Adrian Body,

I will not give you this poor girls information. I have asked her about you and she is scared to death of you. You really are a terrible person. I have a thriving business, however, and I do not want to jeopardize my business and reputation by your promise to bring the authorities. I therefore, think an arrangement can be made between you and I that will be to your liking. I offer you a some of $5000 a year for your silence in this matter and to leave Nakita Checkov alone. Do we have a deal, Mr. Body?

Cordially,

Miss Joann Scarlett


	15. Chapter 15

4

Miss Scarlett's Timeline:

6:00-6:15 Arrive at the party. Sit next to Ms. Lavender and Mrs. Peacock. If they have arrived. If they haven't then sit by yourself but leave room for them. Address Ms. Lavender by her first name, Hannah. Talk more to Mrs. Peacock than Ms. Lavender. You can talk about your parents, and your sister. You can say that you're a business woman but nothing else.

6:15-6:45 Dinner is served. Sit in your designated seat.

Dinner Dialogue: does not have to be followed exactly. It is just a guideline. Remain silent until Mrs. Peacock starts talking.

Mrs. Peacock: Well, I am Mrs. Peacock, for those of you I haven't met yet. I am used to being a husband as part of my husband's work and I'm perfectly comfortable with getting the ball rolling. I have no idea what we're doing here but I am determined to enjoy myself. Oops, I forgot we're not supposed to reveal anything about ourselves.

Mr. Green: I know who you are.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know who I am?

Mr. Green: I live in Washington D.C. too.

Prof. Plum: So you're a politician's wife?

Mrs. Peacock: Yes, I am.

Prof. Plum: So, Colonel Mustard, are you a real colonel?

Col. Mustard: I am, sir.

Miss Scarlett: (amused) Are you going to let everyone know that you live in Washington, too?

Col. Mustard: How do you know this? Have we met before?

Miss Scarlett: (laughs) I have seen you before but you may not have seen me.

Mr. Green: Do you live in Washington D.C. too, Miss Scarlett?

Miss Scarlett: (taking a bite of food) I sure do.

Mr. Green: What about you? Are you a real Prince?

Prince Azure: Yes, sir. I also work as a Good Will Ambassador to my home country, Spain.

Ms. Lavender: Does anyone here not live in Washington D.C.?

Lord Orange: We do not.

Prof. Plum: Neither do I. I do, however, work for the United Nations.

Prince Azure: Another politician.

Prof. Plum: No, I work for the medical branch, the W.H.O. or the World Health Organization.

Mrs. Peacock: Can I assume then, Ms. Lavender, that you live in Washington D.C. as well?

Ms. Lavender: Indeed, I do.

_Everyone eyes each other suspiciously._

Mrs. Peacock: Mrs. Body, I demand to know what is going on here.

Mrs. Body: We must wait for my husband. He arranged this entire party. If everyone is finished, while we wait for him we'll adjourn to the study for drinks.

6:45-6:50 Study. Sit next to Mrs. Peacock. Gifts will be given out from Mr. Body. Feel free to speculate and ask questions about the guests.

6:47 Excuse yourself to use the restroom. You will then go and attempt to kill Mr. Body who is in Room 1. Leave his body on the floor and return to the study. Kill him by smothering him. Leave the pillow on top of his face. Scream to and everyone will rush to you. Explain you heard a noise coming from this room and when you opened the door you found him.

6:50 First murder

6:55 As everyone is returning to the study, Lady Peach will excuse herself to get some air since she is so shaken up. Try and calm her for a few seconds and then tell her you have to use the restroom. Instead of going to the restroom go to Mr. Body's bedroom where you will find him lying in bed trying to calm his nerves after being attempted murder. You will then take the weapon you were given and stab him repeatedly. Return to the study.

7:05 Mr. Body is discovered again. Then back to the study.

7:15 Revelations.

Mrs. Body: My husband has left me a letter stating I should reveal why everyone has been gathered here. It is in this envelope sitting on the piano. I do not know what the contents of this envelope are but he wrote in this letter that I should read them and all would be revealed. Very, well, you have all been gathered here tonight because you are all being blackmailed. My instructions are to read what you are all being blackmailed for.

Mrs. Peacock: Must we read these things out loud?

Mrs. Body: I'm sorry. Colonel Mustard. While you were stationed in Germany in WWII, you stole essential radio parts from the American airplanes.

Mrs. Peacock: A lot of our great airmen died because those parts were missing. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Mrs. Body: Yes, my husband's brother included.

Colonel Mustard defends himself.

Mrs. Body: Moving along…Professor Plum, you were once a doctor for children but not you work for the United Nations.

Prof. Plum: I still study medicine.

Mrs. Body: But you're profession has changed, why?

Col. Mustard: What did he do?

Mrs. Body: Do you know what doctors aren't supposed to do with their lady patients? _Everyone nods or agree__s_ Well, he did.

Mrs. Peacock: Oh my god, how disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Are you making moral judgments, Mrs. Peacock? How do you consider taking bribes under the stall of a men's room?

Ms. Lavender: I'd say it stinks.

Mrs. Peacock: How do you know? When were you in that men's room?

Ms. Lavender: So it's true.

Mrs. Peacock: No it's a viscous lie.

Mrs. Body: Well, I'm sure we're all glad to hear that but you've been paying the blackmailer for over a year now to keep that story out of the papers.

Mr. Green: I'm not going to wait for Mrs. Body to expose me so I choose to expose myself.

Lady Peach: Please there are ladies present.

Mr. Green: I work for the state department and I'm a homosexual. I see no crime or feel no shame but I must keep what I am a secret or I will lose my job.

Prince Azure: That is an abomination.

Mrs. Peacock: Ew, disgusting.

Mrs. Body: Lord Orange you make cigars correct?

Lord Orange: Yes, what is wrong with that?

Mrs. Body: Nothing if that is all your business is but how about when you are slipping plastic bags out of a window to a bunch of Columbian immigrants?

Lord Orange: You cannot prove anything.

Mrs. Body: And you Lady Peach have you seen any of these dealings?

Lady Peach: No I have not.

Mrs. Body: This brings us to you, Ms. Lavender.

Miss Scarlett: (intrigued) Yeah, what's your little secret.

Mrs. Body: As if you didn't already know, Miss Scarlett. Ms. Lavender was one of your employers and Colonel Mustard was one of your clients wasn't he? You've already admitted to knowing him.

Colonel Mustard: This is an outrage.

Miss Scarlett: She's right sugar no need denying it.

Mrs. Body: Well, everyone here has a blackmailer…

Lady Peach: What about Prince Azure?

Prince Azure: I've done nothing wrong.

Mrs. Peacock: You're the one who found my husband and this little fruit cake in bed together!

Mrs. Body: Well now that is out we cannot forget that there is a murderer on the loose. It could be one of you or it could be an outside person. I suggest we split up into teams and search and investigate the house. We'll draw straws.

Prof. Plum: Wait, supposing one of us is the killer than the other half of the team will get killed.

Lord Orange: Then we will have discovered who the killer is.

Mrs. Peacock: I don't want to take the chance.

Colonel Mustard: This is war, Peacock. You cannot make a salad without breaking eggs any cook will tell you that.

Miss Scarlett: We all have been given weapons.

Prince Azure: She's right. They should be locked up.

Mrs. Body ok, we'll lock them up in the kitchen.

7:35-8:00 Investigation #1

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Study, Bedroom

Team 2: Room 1, Study

Team 3: Room 2, Room 1

Team 4: Bedroom, Room 2

7:38-Leave your partner and tell them you have to get a drink. Wait in the kitchen until Lord Orange comes out to get a drink and then bash him over the head with the hammer. Get the hammer out of the cupboard it was locked up in. Leave his body the way it is and return to your room. Do this all before 7:45.

7:45 Death # 2

8:00-8:15 Interrogation of anyone

Make sure you ask good questions and try and lead people away from suspecting you.

8:15-8:35 Investigation #2

Ten minute intervals

Team 1: Room 2, Room 1

Team 2: Bedroom, Room 2

Team 3: Study, Bedroom

Team 4: Room 1, Study

8:20 Leave your room to use the restroom and notice Mr. Green in the kitchen on the phone. Return to your room.

8:35 Investigating time is up return to the Study.

8:35-? Final interrogation and solving the murders.


End file.
